Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a microlens substrate and an imaging apparatus including the microlens substrate.
Description of Related Art
An imaging apparatus including a microlens array in front of an image pickup element is taught by, for example, Patent Literature 1 (JP2015-017834 A). The imaging apparatus of Patent Literature 1 simultaneously projects, on the image pickup element, images of an object from a plurality of viewpoints. With this, the imaging apparatus of Patent Literature 1 estimates a distance to the object and reconstructs a two-dimensional image by stitching images.
Patent Literature 2 (JP2013-109011 A) discloses a camera module that achieves high accuracy positioning with a compound-eye structure. The camera module of Patent Literature 2 obtains a high quality image from an image group photographed by using the compound-eye structure.